


Colours

by ValkerieRupert



Series: Pride Month 2018 Fics [22]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Aromantic Peridot (Steven Universe), Asexual Amethyst (Steven Universe), Gen, Trans Pearl (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: Amethyst and Peridot try to come out of the closet through a school project. It doesn't work out.





	Colours

Amethyst chuckled to herself. "This really is the best way to come out."  
Woodworking was always a fun class, but the last assignment they had been given excited them all: they had to make a box, and then paint it with whatever colours they wanted. The Crystal Gems, of course, had made the joint decision that those of them who were still closeted would come out by painting their boxes with the colours of pride flags.  
Amethyst and Peridot were the only ones that were still in the closet to the class at this point, and that was only because Amethyst was afraid they wouldn't know what asexual means and Peridot was still questioning her identity. Yet still they had participated, with Peridot struggling to find flags that she knew applied to her, and eventually settling for the aromantic and sapphic flags and deciding that she would just repaint it if she changed her mind.  
All of that effort and stress for nothing.  
Bismuth's box was the one that got the most recognition, since she had used the gay pride flag instead of the lesbian one, but plenty of people just assumed it was a rainbow instead of making the connection. Pearl and Bismuth's got a few 'hey, is that the trans pride flag' comments, and a few people knew Rose's had the bi flag, but the majority of the class assumed the colours were just chosen for aesthetic reasons; the more 'obscure' identities- nonbinary, aromantic, asexual, sapphic, and even the relatively unknown lesbian flag- went completely unrecognized.  
Peridot sighed. "It really is a shame that nobody even knows what half of this stuff means."  
"Yes," agreed Pearl. "We need to find a way to raise awareness for lesser-known queer identities."  
"Still, though," said Smoky. "What can we do? People are still learning to accept the basic gay, bi and trans. They're not ready for people being aro, ace, nonbinary or pan."  
"Look on the bright side," said Rose. "Thirty years ago, being gay was completely unacceptable in society. Now if you hate gay people, then everyone knows you're a homophobic jerk. I bet ten years ago nobody knew what transgender meant except the science nerds. Society is moving forward."  
Smoky chuckled. "I guess you're right. More people will know about our identies soon."  
Peridot stared at her box sadly and sighed. "Soon..."


End file.
